


Finder Hogwarts AU

by Cirilla9



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, I Don't Even Know, I wrote this instead of studying, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla9/pseuds/Cirilla9
Summary: What if our favorite crime lords were still in college? What if this college was Hogwarts?It's basically Finder Hogwarts AU, the characters from the manga put in the school of witchcraft and wizardry environment. (Just replace guns with wands and you'll have the notion. And add Erasmus student exchange from Durmstrang Institute.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Sorry about the rating. This chapter doesn't have anything explicit but there will be such a scene in the next one.)
> 
> Important intro:
> 
> Asami Ryuichi - seventh year student, 18 years old, prefect of the House of Gryffindor, captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team
> 
> Takaba Akihito - the annoying photographer, third year, 14 years old, House of Gryffindor
> 
> Liu Fei Long - fifth year, 16 years old, House of Ravenclaw
> 
> Mikhail Arbatov - fifth year, 16 years old, Durmstrang, qudditch player, deatheater

The weather in Hogwarts at this time of a year was chilly and windy. To be honest the weather in Hogwarts was like that almost all year long but today it was so bad the quidditch practice had been cancelled.

 

Fei Long sat upon the empty quidditch stands, enjoying the solitude, absorbed in reading when a shadow fell upon his papers.

 

“Excuse me, you’re obscuring the sun.” He said to the intruder, not lifting his head up.

 

“I can be the sun of your life if you let me.”

 

Fei Long raised his eyes to see the half-naked student standing in front of him. He recognized him as one of the Durmstrang party, all too confident about themselves and speaking with funny accent. Above the waist the youth was completely bare not counting the bandage wrapped around his left forearm. The blond stood there, smiling, covered in a thin layer of sweat even as Fei Long sat wrapped into a coat and his blue Ravenclaw scarf.

 

“’The Island of Doctor Moreau’,” the trespasser read the title from Fei Long’s book cover, leaning too close. “Sounds interesting. What is it about?”

 

“You can read?” Fei Long raised his eyebrows.

 

“Touchy,” chided the foreigner but he looked amused. “Though to be honest I got some problems with your weird alphabet signs. Maybe you could give me some private lessons?” He winked at Fei Long.

 

“What are you doing here anyway?” asked Fei Long, ignoring his disgusting insinuation. “Apart from stalking me?”

 

“Actually, I came here to run. Sport is what people usually do in such places. Not that I’m complaining,” he stared insolently at Fei Long. “I always appreciate beautiful views. Is that your reason to come here too? As studying bores you, you can look up from your reading and admire some bare torsos?”

 

Fei Long felt a blush creeping up his cheeks and pulled the scarf higher to hide it. Actually, he had the slight hope one special person would be here, practicing, though it wasn’t the one standing before him now that he had wanted to see.

 

As Fei Long saw the glint in his uninvited companion’s eyes, he spoke up quickly to not let him talk something more in the matter.

 

“What happened to your arm?”

 

“What? Ah, this,” the exchange student shrugged with his bandaged hand uncaringly. “A contusion in a quidditch match. Will heal before the games. Would you come watching the contest?”

 

Fei Long knew he talked about the appointed match between the incomers from Durmstrang and the local winning team. He was interested in keeping a track of Gryffindor house match schedule though it wasn’t because of sport itself.

 

“Why do you care?” he said instead of answering. “I won’t be in the crowd of your cheering fans. Speaking of which, where is the troop of giggling girls that seem to follow you everywhere, especially when you’re without some clothes?”

 

The other boy laughed at that which ruined the effect as Fei Long sought to annoy him.

 

“Babe, you sound almost jealous.”

 

“Is that your actual pick-up line? I must inform you it doesn’t work anymore. You should learn more stuff about local customs before you decide to take part in Erasmus next time.”

 

“Will you tell me your name, then? So I could address you properly next time I see you, my beauty?”

 

“Save that on girls,” snapped Fei Long. “And I’m not yours. And…” it was better to tell him than to listen to these pathetic endearments, reasoned the Ravenclaw internally, “…Fei Long.”

 

“Fei Long,” the blonde repeated, delighted. “I’m Mikhail. You can call me Misha. It was a pleasure to meet you. I’d love to talk to you some more, but if I’m not keep moving in this wind, my muscles are gonna complain later and I’d hate to give you a poor performance during the match.”

 

Fei Long opened his mouth to say him once more he won’t be rooting for him but the other boy was moving away already, running up the stairs between stand seats. The said muscles shifted nicely beneath the bare skin of his back as he moved. Fei Long shook his head as he realized he was staring and got back to his book, ignoring the foreign student.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

“I knew I smell something good,” said Misha as he walked around a corner to see Asami smoking a joint.

 

Ryuichi blew out a cloud of smoke.

 

“I can feel weed from a mile,” boasted Russian. “I should have guessed it’s you. Gotta more of this to share with a friend?”

 

“Sure,” Asami took off another blunt from his inner pocket, along with the wand. “And you’re right, by the way.” He waved his stick, whispering a charm as Mikhail lit up his given cigarette.

 

“What did you do?” he mumbled around the joint.

 

“Casted a barrier that would prevent others from smelling the smoke. There is always a danger of an overzealous professor walking by.”

 

“Crafty. God, that’s good,” praised Mikhail, tilting his head backward while exhaling and narrowing his eyes in pleasure.

 

“What the hell are you wearing?” Asami eyed his scarf critically.

 

Mikhail took the loose end and lifted it before his own eyes to inspect. The emblem of a snake on the green and silver stripes.

 

“You mean this? I borrowed from a cousin of mine. Sorry ‘bout that, I know you hate each other because of this house rivalry, but I’ve lost mine. I would prefer one from Ravenclaw actually, it would accent the color of my eyes. Could borrow one from you either of course, but red is really not my thing. No offence, it’s kind of a national color in my country. It just doesn’t suit me. On you it looks perfectly though,” he took another drag from the cig, “the gold matches your eyes.”

 

“You throw with compliments like a leprechaun would with gold,” observed Asami. “Find yourself a date.”

 

“I did already,” mused Mikhail. “I’m working on it currently. He’s beautiful. I spoke with him today and there is so much more to him than meets the eye and the view itself is breathtaking.”

 

Ryuichi smirked and was about to answer when there was a sudden flash and a sound of taking a photo sounded. They both looked that way and saw a young boy, a look of satisfaction on his face, tucking away his camera already.

 

Asami cursed, Mikhail took the last hasty inhale and dropped the joint.

 

“Take him!”

 

They rushed to catch him, but the younger student took off running immediately. They chased him through the pastures, pursuing him with deathly intent. Asami had his wand in a hand already, Mikhail yanked his own, not slowing the speed.

 

Ryuichi tried to target their prey but the boy was smart, running in slalom, dodging the eventual hits.

 

The kid was quick and had good stamina, he approached the castle gradually, while the distance between him and the chasers extended. He glanced backward and, seeing his advantage, risked a run in a straight way.

 

That was a mistake.

 

“Petrificus totalus!”

 

The curse hit the kid and the boy froze in place, then dropped listlessly to the ground, landing on the back with the last conscious effort to protect his camera. The two older students were at him in a second.

 

“Shit, that was close,” said Mikhail, running a hand through his hair, sweeping them back from his eyes.

 

Asami leaned down to take the immobile boy’s camera. The kid couldn’t protest verbally but his eyes kept moving, switching between the two of his attackers nervously.

 

“Imagine how bad things would go if he escaped,” went on Mikhail. “Fuck, I don’t even want to think about that. Father would kill me, it’s not my first record with this stuff… Hey, what are you waiting for?” he added, looking at Ryuichi still holding the device in his hands and looking down at the laying boy with a strange expression on his face. “Just destroy the camera and be done with it.”

 

“No,” the Griffon said.

 

“What? Did you not hear me? They could throw us out for this if he publicized it in the school magazine.”

 

“Don’t worry, I’ve got an idea,” said Ryuichi and a strange note entered his voice. “I’ll make sure he won’t say a word about it to anyone.”

 

Mikhail studied him for a moment, taking in his weird behavior and the way he looked at the boy.

 

“Fine. Want me to help you?”

 

“No, I’ll deal with it myself.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, so much smut, a little bit action in the middle, and smut again. Also, non-con warning here. Don't like, don't read. (Though if somebody's in this fandom, it shouldn't shock I guess.)

Akihito was taken to some building and realized it was a broom shed only after he was inside. He still couldn’t move even an inch. The prefect had just flipped him over his shoulder and carried Akihito’s motionless body after the blonde boy had disappeared.

 

Now it was only one opponent but Akihito didn’t feel safer because of it. Especially when he wasn’t able to lift a finger. He could only follow helplessly with his eyes as his persecutor shut the door from the inside, locking it with the captain’s spare key and securing with a whispered spell.

 

Then Asami turned toward him, drinking in the view of his defenseless victim. He smirked and Akihito considered it the most evil smile he’s ever seen. Despite his worries, the older boy didn’t advance on him at once. Instead he took out of his pocket what looked like a half-finished cigarette.

 

“You disturbed us earlier…  you don’t mind I finish now, do you?” Asami lit up the joint with a curse-induced spark from the wand. “Not that it would matter much if you had something against.”

 

Gryffindor’s prefect came closer and blew the smoke straight at Akihito’s face. Akihito, his breath quickened because of fear, took a few good inhales of the smoke. He was starting to feel lightheaded from all the emotions and the drug.

 

“There is no need to look so frightened,” Asami told him. “I’m gonna make you enjoy it.”

 

Before Akihito had a time to think what the older boy had in mind, Asami proceeded to unbutton Akihito’s shirt with both hands, placing cigarette between his lips. _What the… no, this wasn’t happening, this couldn’t probably be…_

 

But when Asami took off his cigarette a moment later and leaned down to breathe the smoke directly into Akihito’s mouth, sealing their lips, there was little doubt of what he had intended. Akihito would trash, trying to twist away from the kiss thing but he still could not master his own body.

 

He couldn’t breathe, Asami’s lips covered his completely, leaving no room for air. Akihito felt only hot touch and the fire in his lungs, scorching as the smoke filled them. Just as he thought he’d die from the lack of oxygen and tears appeared in the corners of his eyes, Asami withdrew.

 

Akihito breathed with relief but it was short-lived. Soon he gasped as he felt hand on his crotch, palming him through his trousers.

 

 _No_ , he wanted to say but could not.

 

The hand unbuckled his belt, unzipped his trousers and slipped underneath his underwear, straight to his soft cock. The treacherous part of his body didn’t stay soft for long under the fingers stroking it.

 

“I told you I’ll make you feel good,” Asami smirked devilishly around the cigarette end, then dropped the butt to the floor and crashed it with his feet.

 

Asami rubbed Akihito’s member with firm, purposeful movements and the young Griffon realized he wouldn’t be able to hold it for long. Then prefect’s lips fastened to his breast and sucked at his nipple before biting it lightly. Involuntary whimper came out from Akihito as his flesh throbbed where it was tormented.

 

“Crying already?”  asked Asami with mock tenderness, ”I’ve got so much more in store for you.”

 

But the slight pain was nothing compared to the unbearable pleasure that flooded his body. Akihito felt like drowning in the waves of desire that hit him rhythmically along with the pulse of his abused flesh and brought him to the inevitable end.

 

Then the prefect moved lower, down Akihito’s body lying prone upon the table, until he could lick him. Akihito’s eyes fluttered shut and he couldn’t prevent a moan as hot lips enveloped him. All his sexual experience limited to self-pleasuring so far, touching himself at nights under the covers and biting back any sounds so the other boys in dormitory wouldn’t hear him.

 

This was unlike anything he ever knew. No one has touched him like that before. Akihito moaned again, aware that he sounded like a whore but the bliss was too enormous to ignore it as Asami sucked and slurped onto him. When he swallowed around Akihito’s cock, the boy mewled again and his fingers twitched as the spell started to give up. Asami looked sidelong at the minute movement and let Akihito’s penis slip from his mouth.

 

Akihito laid there, not knowing if he was glad or furious at the bastard to stop when he was so close. He didn’t open his eyes, just breathed deeply through his nose when there was a flash and a familiar sound. Chilled with the sense of premonition he forced himself to open his eyes and saw that what he had feared was true.

 

The son of a bitch held his camera and pressed the button again as Akihito looked up at him. The pictures rolled down the box automatically and the older boy took them in hand to examine them. His evil smirk that appeared at his face was tell telling.

 

“Is it muggle?” the quidditch team captain asked. “The pictures don’t move. It’s a shame, you’re even more cute wriggling like you are,” he chuckled softly as Akihito send him the most murderous glance he could muster.

 

“This camera is important to you, isn’t it? I never see you without it… Don’t look so scared, I’m not gonna destroy it. I even give it back in reward for this beautiful performance, “ he gave Akihito’s member another long stroke to emphasize his words and the younger Griffon squeezed his eyes shut momentarily. “I think I’ll just take those.”

 

He stuffed the pictures into his inner pocket, enjoying the ferocious glance Akihito gave him.

 

“You see, you shouldn’t pick up a fight with somebody you can’t defeat.”

 

Akihito wondered how the other boy could be so cool when he all but panted from unfulfilled lust. The prefect took off the film from camera then and put it into his pocket as well. Akihito grounded his teeth. _Great, the most catchy material for an article he got from quite some time ruined._

 

“You know as they say, live by the sword, die by the sword… or camera, in this case.”

 

Asami caught Akihito’s chin then, looking him in the eye. His tone became more severe.

 

“If you ever think of publishing some compromising information about me, remember I can destroy your reputation with these two photos just as easily.”

 

Akihito stared at him defiantly for a second, then looked down. Seeing his flushed face, teary eyes and overall disheveled state, Asami leaned down to kiss him once more, pulling the boy up by the tie he left on him. He hadn’t really planned on it but the boy was so adorable…

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Fei Long hurried to his astronomy lesson, he was already almost late, getting caught up in a reading again. No matter how many times he promised himself it won’t happen again, a book always managed to arrest him in a time loop. While he read, the minutes passed by so much faster.

 

“Look what do we have here,” called a sarcastic voice.

 

Fei Long cursed inwardly as he recognized one of his older brother’s associates’ voice. He stopped in his tracks and lift up his head, surveying his surroundings. Sure enough, there hovered four of them, his brother’s puppets, always keen on teasing him. Fei Long stood with a pile of books pressed close to his chest, assessing his chances.

 

The odds didn’t look optimistic. He could try to take three at once and hope for winning but with four he wasn’t sure if he could manage. Besides, he really shouldn’t involve in another fight, he thought bitterly, remembering a letter from his father last month, full of disappointment.

 

So he bit his tongue and kept silent as they drew toward him.

 

“Our favorite princess,”  mocked another one in response.

 

“Still not planning to visit a proper hairdresser? Maybe people would stop mistaking you for a girl.”

 

One of them took hold of Fei’s hair.

 

“Maybe I should help you cut it,”  he said in the same time as Fei Long exclaimed:

 

“Please let go of my hair,” in the most composed tone he could force from himself at the moment.

 

He took a step back, yanking his hair free from the other boy’s grip, but in the process he fell on another one of the bullies standing right behind him.

 

“What are you hugging there?”

 

A hand clenched at one of his books, Fei Long grabbed them tighter but the boy from behind him caught his arms. After a short struggle the notebooks and manuals flew down to the floor.

 

“What is it? Love letters?”

 

The band erupted in laughter. _At least they moved on from the hair topic_ , thought Fei Long, holding back the tears, standing there helplessly witnessing them rummaging through his stuff.

 

“Love? Who would have want a muggle-born-“

 

“Somebody’s coming!” called the fifth guy, dashing into the corridor from around a corner. “Let’s get outta here!”

 

They run, leaving Fei Long alone in the corridor, surrounded with spilled papers. The Chinese knelt down and started to gather it. He should be quick about it, lest the one who’s been coming turned out to be Professor McGonagall and give his house some minus points.

 

Fei Long scowled as he noticed one of the books had a torn page. He hoped they would accept it in the library. He could always try to use repair spell on it…

 

A hand fell on the book cover before Fei managed to gather the last one. He raised his eyes up the arm trapping his belonging and saw the blue eyes staring at him. Mikhail picked up the book and stood up, holding it over to Fei Long.

 

“You really are a bookworm, aren’t you?”

 

Fei Long snatched the novel from his hand none too gently and moved to pass him. Now he was surely late for the lesson, damn it!

 

“Hey, are you leaving me like that, without a word? Didn’t I deserve a thank you kiss?”  the Russian called after him.

 

“I didn’t need your help!” told him Fei Long over his shoulder without slowing down.

 

Mikhail stared after the other boy as the Ravenclaw scurried away.

 

* * *

* * *

 

His wand was snatched from the back pocket of the trousers. Akihito felt even more defenseless now without it even though he couldn’t reach for it anyway earlier. But the mental awareness that it was there had given him some semblance of comfort. Now even this was gone.

 

What’s worse, his tormentor rolled it into his own hands so carelessly like it was no more than a child’s toy.

 

“Phoenix’ feather core, is it?” mused Asami. “You must be brave, then… Let’s he how much.”

 

For the briefest moment Akihito feared one of the Unforgivable Curses would be used on him but the older boy just whispered some spell Akihito didn’t recognize. Probably something from later years or some self-study. Akihito never was the best student at charms though right now he wished he could think of something that will allow him to break from under Petrificus’ effect as his trousers were yanked down even more, all the way to his ankles.

 

The black haired boy stripped Akihito completely off them and now the younger student wore only the wholly unbuttoned shirt and a Gryffindor tie hanging loosely around his neck.

 

Strong arms spread his legs and Akihito blushed to the line of his hair as Asami stared right at his nakedness unfazed. Akihito’s eyes widened in horror and he even managed to jerk his hips a little when his own wand was brought to his entrance. But it was to no use as Asami just placed one hand on his naked hips to keep him in place and slid the tip inside.

 

Akihito cried out softly at the foreign feeling of an invasion. The wood was slick with some substance and it must have been the effect of the spell casted by Asami beforehand but Akihito didn’t have time to ponder on that. Asami withdrew the stick and pushed it back inside, changing the angle a little. He repeated this several times, watching Akihito’s face closely.

 

The wand brushed something inside him and Akihito moaned despite his will as the unexpected pleasure in his nether regions. His cock gave the answering twitch.

 

Asami grinned and replaced the wand with his fingers. Two. Akihito whimpered as the other boy scissored him. But even worse was the fact that every time Asami’s fingers brushed that spot, he felt a wave of mind-numbing pleasure.

 

When the prefect’s fingers retreated Akihito felt almost disappointed. But then Asami was climbing up the table Akihito laid on and before the boy had a time to acknowledge it with all the implications, something bigger brushed his hole.

 

“Nn–“ he managed to say before his lips were claimed in a kiss once more, silencing him as he felt the insistent pressure between his buttocks.

 

Akihito moaned into the other boy’s mouth as Asami entered him. Tears spilled once more from his eyes at the pain. The flesh that was forced into him felt too tick, too hot. His insides burnt as it reached too deep, seemingly spearing him open.

 

“There, good boy,” praised him the prefect, freeing his mouths and Akihito drew in a shaky breath, inhaling his tormentor’s whispered words, “right to the hilt.”

 

Then Asami moved and Akihito felt like blacking out when the girth shifted inside him, sliding across his inner walls. Asami thrusted in again and it shoved Akihito’s whole body an inch. The younger boy couldn’t even throw his attacker off him. He was probably no match in strength to him anyway but he now he couldn’t even lift his hands to Asami’s chest to try push him off.

 

Asami pounded into him, Akihito cried out softly with each thrust. The gold eyes seemed to glow amidst the weed fumes, as Asami looked at him from above like some infernal beast.

 

Then the prefect brought his hand to Akihito’s member and the boy moaned as fingers squeezed him. Asami started to stroke him in time with his thrusts and Akihito realized with dread that his own cries ceased to sound painfully, turning into something he could only describe as needy moans.

 

Asami lifted one of Akihito’s leg, spreading him wider and reached something deeper inside of him.

 

“A-asami!” gasped Akihito, clenching around him as he came, spilling himself over Asami’s hand and his own stomach.

 

The prefect followed him suit and a hot wave flooded Akihito’s innards.

 

Asami leaned down onto him and whispered:

 

“Akihito, never forget this. The pain I gave you, and the pleasure.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There, and it turned drama with Fei. That's what happens when I intend to write a light stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!
> 
> No sex this time, sorry. But we get a peek at Hogwarts life and our relationships are developing.

The dining hall was noisy as usual. Students talked with their friends, over one another, trying to make sure they’d be heard, creating even more clatter. Questions about Transmutation and Defense Against the Dark Arts mixed with funny anecdotes from a party or school trip to Hogsmeade and the latest updates of who broke up with whom. Occasionally, bits of food flew among were the younger pupils seated. It was hard to hear one’s thoughts yet some laggards were trying to finish their homework in that chaos.

\- Ha, made it! – Igor exclaimed, putting the last dot in a notebook. – Now the bat guy won’t have the reason to nitpick during the whole lesson.

\- Who are you calling bat guy?

\- Isn’t that obvious?

\- But that’s too cool nickname. Sounds almost like batman. And the guy wears a priest’s robe in case you didn’t notice.

\- Yeah, well, so I should call him a priest? Lame.

\- Elaborate it then. The High Priest of Chemistry of Hogwarts.

\- Too- Hey! – Igor shouted as the liquid levitating above the table splashed onto his notebook suddenly.

Sasha, sitting quietly all the time, concentrating on his spell, chuckled at the talk and lost his concentration. The orange juice he was trying to steal from an unsuspecting Yuri was now a wet orange stain on Igor’s notebook.

\- Oops, - he said eloquently as all eyes turned on him.

\- Is it my juice? – frowned Yuri.

\- I worked hard on it, you idiot! I dedicated my time to it! – yelled Igor.

\- Time, my ass, like five minutes before the food started to appear. And why are you doing homework anyway? We’re on holidays.

\- It’s student exchange, not a vacation, moron.

\- Can’t see the difference.

Ilia approached the table, late as always, rubbing his eyes from sleep. He knocked Sasha’s cornflakes accidentally and the bowl landed on the floor.

\- Karma, - Yuri whispered theatrically.

\- Watch out as you walk, sleeping beauty, - snarled Sasha at the newcomer.

\- Calm your tits, man. The next one will appear in a minute. And you don’t even have to clean that mess up. They have house-elves that do everything for them here. I read about it.

\- In the meantime, here, use mine! – called Igor and threw the content of his bowl at Sasha, a vindictive smile on his face. – For my hard work wasted by you!

Mikhail barely spare a glance at the cornflake battle starting next to him, just moved at the bench a little, out of range of flying flakes, and returned to the object of his observations.

Fei Long sat at the neighboring table, picking through his food without much interest. He kept to himself, looking down at his plate in silence. Next to him sat a guy somewhat similar but with a short hair and much more relaxed attitude. He talked and laughed loudly, having the audience of a few other students. His followers, it seemed, as they reacted in perfect time in just the right way at anything he said. Mikhail didn’t hear his words, maybe he was really that entertaining talk companion but still it looked more like a cheap sucking up.

Mikhail wondered why Feilong endured with their company as he clearly wasn’t enjoying himself. They all were too crude for his unearthly gracefulness, too average looking for his exceptional beauty. Mikhail would bet his Nimbus Fei would be more pleased just sitting somewhere in the corner of the long table, reading one of his books.

Then Feilong lifted his eyes from his untouched meal, and, following his gaze, Mikhail noticed Ryuichi walking in (prefect’s privileges to stay in bed longer or at least so he claimed). Mikhail raised a hand in greeting. The other boy nodded in his direction, briefly raising his eyebrows at the rest of Durmstrang team, close to fighting with their wands by now.

There was a sound of a chair falling down and Mikhail looked that way, seeing the familiar photographer gathering himself from the ground and, flushed to the tips of his ears, with one quick glance over his shoulder at Asami, flying the Hall in haste.

As the commotion calmed down, Mikhail went back to observing his precious Feilong. The meals had serious chance of becoming his favorite pastime now, as he could not only think up the ideas of how best to approach the oriental beauty, but also admire him for whole 30 minutes. To see the way he kept himself perfectly straightened; to appreciate how his long raven hair run down his back; to revere in how he reached for a glass of juice…

\- Misha, you listening?

\- What? – he cracked, torn out from his fantasy world so rudely.

Yuri looked at him strangely.

\- We need a place to drink, - explained Sasha helpfully from behind Yuri’s shoulder.

\- Here? – tried Mikhail, still not really getting the conversation. – Dining room seems like a good place for eating and drinking, don’t you think?

\- Are you ill? - Igor leaned from the opposite side of the table, touching his forehead. – We mean _drink_ , for real. Like vodka and, - he raised his voice as Mikhail started to open his mouth to answer, - don’t even say Hogsmeade out loud. I refuse to consume that syrupy pee they call their beer.

\- We need a place to produce something plausible, - specified Yuri. – We can use catalyst charms and made old good hooch.

\- It’s just the beginning of our stay here, we need to make ourselves at home!

\- Exactly.

They all looked at Mikhail expectantly, as if waiting for him to solve the problem.

\- Forbidden Forest? – he offered.

\- Nah, we discussed that already, - Ilia waved his hand. – Totally unusable. Big spiders everywhere.

\- And centaurs. They could steal the booze.

\- Not to mention that creepy gamekeeper.

\- Chill out, he doesn’t even have the wand.

\- So what? I heard his half-giant.

\- All right, shut up everyone, - snapped Mikhail. – I’ll talk to Ryuichi, maybe he knows a place.

But when he looked up again, Fei Long’s seat was empty.

 

* * *

 

 

Mikhail loitered in the courtyard filled with people, trying hard to look like he wasn’t stalking Fei Long. The girls surrounding him helped with that as they were all at least head lower than him and didn’t obscure the view; they provided a suitable excuse for him being there also. They kept jabbering about the quidditch and how they all wanted the Durmstrang team to win in the coming match and he answered them with charming smiles only, which luckily seemed enough for them. He would be much more interested, one or two might even catch his eye, if not for the long haired figure huddled between two columns, busily scribbling something down on a parchment.

Suddenly Fei Long raised his eyes and looked around searchingly and Mikhail thought he was caught but then he noticed the familiar figures approaching Fei Long and the Chinese looking very uneasy at once. Mikhail started his way too but before he made half of the distance through the wide courtyard, his arm was pulled.

\- Hey! – he turned around toward the attacker, reaching for his wand.

His hand stilled, then fell down as he noticed the captain of the Durmstrang Quidditch team before him, raising his hands placidly.

\- Easy. I just wanted to tell you, we’ve got a meeting at the pitch.

\- What, right now?

\- Yeah. We need to discuss strategy before the most important game.

Misha grunted noncommittally in response and looked around his shoulder to see how the situation evolved when he wasn’t paying attention. He noticed Fei Long standing up from the ground, the bullies nowhere in sight.

\- Ok, just give me five min- - he started but the beautiful Chinese was gone as quickly as if he teleported. Mikhail sighed. – Fine, - and followed his colleague.

 

* * *

 

 

\- So your plan is to basically knock their seeker down? – asked Mikhail an hour later.

\- Yes.

\- And that’s all?

\- That’s the main part, yeah.

\- Jesus, I can’t believe you brought me here just for that! I thought we’re gonna do some real training and talk about some serious technique and all we have is “push their seeker off his broom”. – Mikhail shook his head, - I missed a date because of you, guys.

\- To call it a date you should actually have someone, Misha, - pointed out Igor and a few chuckles and amused gazes in Mikhail’s direction followed the sentence.

\- Oh, shut up. Save your wits for the exam.

 

* * *

 

 

Just as he suspected, he found him in the library, buried in the books as usual. Mikhail dropped his own load on the table and sat down opposite him. Fei Long raised his violet gaze.

\- It’s you.

Mikhail smiled broadly.

\- Yep, it’s me. No one's using the Polyjuice Potion.

Fei Long remained unimpressed.

\- Can you leave me? I want to read in peace.

\- Excellent. That’s my plans too. Let’s read together.

Fei Long looked like he wanted to argue some more but then snapped his mouth tightly shut and returned to his own book. Mikhail opened his “Quidditch through the ages” and started to read. He lasted full ten minutes before speaking up.

\- So I saw you today…

\- A very remarkable event, considering we are in the same school, - remarked Fei Long, not looking up from his book.

Mikhail’s lips quirked but he sobered again soon enough.

\- And I am wondering why you sit with those guys in the dining hall.

Fei Long stiffened visibly but didn’t raise his eyes up from the pages before him nor did he offer any reply.

\- Those same guys that are around any time you happen to fall or drop your books. That’s a strange coincidence if you’d ask me.

\- Nobody asks you, - hissed Fei Long, still staring into the written paper.

\- Fei Long, why are you allow them to treat you like that? Why do you bear it? You could just stay away from them or if you want, I can-

Fei Long’s head snapped up.

\- Stay away from it, - he said coldly.

\- But someone should teach them a lesson. If you don’t want to do it yourself, I’d be happy to-

\- I said stay out of it!

Fei Long shut down his book forcefully and several students from around glanced at them. Nor the brunet nor the blonde paid them any attention, violet eyes staring into blue.

\- It’s not your business. It’s family matters, - said Fei Long, standing up and gathering his stuff. - Don’t you dare to step in, - he added, before walking away, leaving Mikhail alone at the table.

The Russian stared after him, thoughtful.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the only story from me in which Asami and Misha will be friends <gasp>


End file.
